fix you
by whimsicalitie
Summary: she's not stupid - she knows that it had to happen. but that doesn't mean Fate has split them apart forever.


**AN: **In honor of gajevy week 2015. I really wanted to do a one - shot centering around the guild's disbanding. So I did. Enjoy. :) I don't own anything, however unfortunate that may be.

* * *

THREE DAYS after Makarov announced the guild's disbanding, he told Lily his plans.

"We can't just leave everyone, Gajeel!" the cat hissed as his partner began to fold his clothes into suitcases. "Do you even _know -"_

"Yes, Lil, I know. But I doubt anyone'll care if I go missin', alright? Jus' drop it." Lily shook his head in disgust. Gajeel sighed. "Ya can stay here, if ya want," he offered unhelpfully. The cat snorted. "I can't leave you to run around like an idiot on your own. Someone has to be the responsible one." Gajeel scowled. "Shaddup, cat."

They were silent for a few moments.

Then:

"Have you told her yet?"

"...that's none of yer business."

"I'm serious."

"So'm I."

Their staring contest was interrupted by the doorbell (the somewhat broken one that had yet to be properly fixed). Gajeel broke his gaze away from his cat and narrowed his eyes at the door. "Who is that? Nobody knows where our apartment is." Lily shrugged. "I'll get it. You finish. And get mine out, too."

The dragon slayer furrowed his would - be eyebrows at Lily's careful choice of words, but said nothing.

Suddenly he froze. That _scent, _that...oh, _crap. _

* * *

She found herself facing a rather astonished Panther Lily.

"Levy!"

Recovering her poise, she beamed at him. "Hi! Is Gajeel here? I have something for him. Mira said it was his, that he left it at the bar." She was still grinning, but Lily knew how sad she was just thinking about the other members.

"Uhm, I'll go get him. Give me a minute." His small footsteps pattered down the hall as Levy stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Gajeel? Someone - yeah, yeah…you…" Levy strained to hear the discussion going on at the end of the hall, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

Finally, after what felt like _forever_, Gajeel strolled out of the back room with a bored expression. "What're you doing here, eh?"

"Mira said this was yours." She pulled a novel out of her bag and placed it in his hands. He stared down at it, reading the title. It was _The Great Gatsby. _"I was surprised it was yours, actually. I didn't think that you read," she continued.

He tucked it under his arm. "Thanks," came his gruff response. They stood there for a millisecond; endearingly awkward. But then, it had always been like that.

Lily, standing in their bedroom, twitched an ear.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah, what?"

She stepped forward hesitantly. Then another, firmer step. It was followed by her slender little arms sliding around his midsection gently. He swallowed at the sudden gesture. She pressed her head against his chest. "Hey, hey…"

But he felt himself giving in, his resolve crumbling bit by bit. His arms snaked around her shoulders. She sucked in a trembling breath at this, eyes squeezed shut. "I hope that - _sniff - _we meet again, one day." His fingers slid away from her skin, nudging her chin up.

"Oi."

"Yes?"

And then his mouth descended over hers. She stilled in his grasp, tiny fingers curling into the rough fabric of his shirt. His hands moved from her chin to her waist, scooping her up and holding her to him. She was sure that her heart was throwing itself against her ribcage.

Lily, hearing the sudden silence and shift in energy, smirked.

Her feet touched the carpet once more and he released her, however reluctant he was to do so. She stared at him in incredulity. "Gajeel, you…" She hiccupped, and then more tears cascaded down her cheeks. His hand folded into hers, dropping something into her palm. "Ya know, shorty, I like it better when ya smile," he said with that crazily attractive crooked grin of his. She blushed, then wiped the tears away.

"Gajeel," she said, surprised at how strong her voice sounded. "Have a nice day. You too, Lily. And enjoy that book." Her smile was so happy, it was blinding.

And in a whirlwind of lavender, ink, and paper, she was gone from his life.

* * *

When they reunited, she asked him if he'd read it.

"Well, duh."

A lazy smile curled across her face, one that was well - practiced from the amount of time she'd spent with him.

"And how was it?"

"Gatsby's an idiot."

She threw her long - haired head back and laughed.

It was the prettiest noise he'd heard in years.

* * *

**AN: **Muhahaha! Title taken from Coldplay. I liked it, and it fit. **Also** \- I must apologize. I know that this was a bit rushed, and the summary may change. I just needed a filler until I came up with something better...sorry! I hope you give me reviews anyways! :( I will possibly be writing more one - shots gor gajevy week 2015, but don't hold your breath...I still have other stories to work on. *cries in frustration* AAAGH why do I subject myself to this pain and grief?!

...tch.

P.S. (I know, I hate long author notes, too) This is **important - **I may add a re - written version of this later as another chapter, so don't be surprised. Just letting ya know. Okay, now I'm done talking. =D


End file.
